


Untitled

by himekohimura



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eeteuk sleeps with Shiwon, Shiwon gives Eeteuk money, but love isn't something that should ever happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> It's a really short story. A prologue of sorts to a longer story that I wish I had the motivation to write.

Shiwon slams him against the wall and they are naked in what seems like seconds, clothing flying off as they desperately tried to get at each other's skin. "Beautiful..." Shiwon says, running a hand down the expanse of Eeteuk's chest, resting it at his hip. Eeteuk smiles, but it's lost when Shiwon captures it in a deep, toe curling kiss. 

This is nothing like Eeteuk's other affairs, quick things in the back of a car or in the stall of a toilet. No, Shiwon never does things in halves. When he wants Eeteuk, he takes him home and keeps him for an entire night that has Eeteuk limping all through the next morning. 

"Shiwonnie..." Eeteuk whines, thrusting slightly against the other naked man in the room. "Fuck me, please..."

Shiwon tuts. "Such language. You pray to God with that mouth?" A finger finds its way into Eeteuk's mouth and Shiwon pushes it until it touches the back of his throat. Eeteuk isn't of the religious sort, but he knows Shiwon is. But he doesn't know that side of Shiwon. He only knows this one. The one who is taking that saliva covered finger out of his mouth and pushing it violently into the unprepared entrance of his ass. 

Eeteuk moans loudly, pushing back against the intrusion. Only with Shiwon has he ever gotten so much pleasure out of sex. He feels Shiwon move away for a bit but he's so out of it that it's only when his leg is lifted up and Shiwon supports him with his body weight that he realizes that Shiwon had left at ll. "Here, my pretty little angel?" Shiwon whispers into his ear. "Against the wall of my apartment? Is that what you want?"

Eeteuk nods his head and almost screams when the head of Shiwon's cock breeches him unexpectedly. "Oh god!" Tears leak out of the sides of his eyes as Shiwon continues to press in without pause. "So...fuck...so full..." It's almost too much even for him. Shiwon is well endowed. Financially as well as physically. Two things that makes Eeteuk wonder why Shiwon would even bother with someone like Eeteuk. The other man doesn't hesitate to thrust and Eeteuk feels like the wall is about to crumble behind him. 

It's too much too soon and Eeteuk is already squirting out between them, gasping as orgasm sweeps through his body. "Shiwon...Shiwonnie..." Eeteuk whimpers at every thrust more that Shiwon takes out on his body until the other is stiffening and letting go.

Somehow Shiwon is able to stay upright enough to carry both of them toward the couch only a few feet away. Eeteuk's eyes are closed and he knows that Shiwon is looking at him. "What is it?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." 

He feels Shiwon shift and a few moments later a warm cloth is wiping him down. Eeteuk snorts, opening his eyes to watch Shiwon carefully clean him up. "You're such a contradiction."

"What do you mean?"

"Good little christian boy that fucks like a monster."

"Language, Eeteuk-sshi," Shiwon blushes and moves away. It's always like this. Fucking like mad then awkwardness as they both recover before something sets them off again. It's too much sometimes. But this is what he's here for and it's not like he can leave.

Eeteuk sighs and grabs Shiwon's hand, wrestling around with the other's weight and hight until he has Shiwon pinned beneith him on the couch. "Why do you want me?"

"Because you're beautiful." Shiwon's eyes are full of honesty. Full of love.

Eeteuk ignores it and kisses him.

That morning Eeteuk leaves Shiwon slumbering in his bed and opens up his usual drawer. He looks at the money that Shiwon put there for him. Looks at it for more than a few minutes before grabbing a paper and pen.

It's better this way.

When Shiwon wakes up he finds Eeteuk's note and his money still there; an amount that was more than what was agreed the night before. _Don't look for me. I won't be on the usual corner. Or any other corner you decided to look at. Don't ask for me either. You're too nice to be wasted on something like me. Good-bye, Shiwonnie. I hope we might find each other in another lifetime._


End file.
